Aruoke
Aruoke/Aru Is a 22 year old handsome stud dollars members. He is usually blue and on the occasion he isn't, he is dark green. He sometimes appears in chat as Aruoka, Soft Aru, Ninja Aru, or anything else with Aru at the end. He can be found sipping tea and taking part in the shinanigans of the room. He considers this to be his theme song: Kids with guns - Gorillaz - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETdH2v2WKUQ Relationship with keiichi Keiichi is Aruoke's brother and king of Pedo Kingdom. Aruoke and Keiichi get along well for the most part, however Aruoke often tells his brother that he will destroy his kingdom or take the throne. He joined Kimi's army which opposes the Pedo King. He also tried to make Tsuki his queen, even though she was Keiichi's queen. Keiichi has tried to kill Aruoke multiple times but because Keiichi likes his brother is often brought back to life. In real life Aruoke and Keiichi are both good friends, who often game together or just hang out. Relationship with other's Summer: Although he is friends with a few members, Aruoke has trust issues. This is brought about by Deet, who he often tried to merge blues with her. She seduced him into a hot-tub and then she proceeded to slit his throat with a poison tip dagger, cut the main arteries in his legs and arms, and then force his head under water. After Deet killed him he became bitter towards her and is looking to get even. He also had a similar run in with Akuma who also tried to seduce and kill him. This is why Aruoke doesn't trust many girls in dollars in fear that they may be one of Keiichi's "pawns". If any women approach him with the atempt to seduce him he will flee. Recently he's befriended duckie/akuma/deet/anima by being a spectator to their "girl talk.' Over the months since summer however he's gotten very close with all the regular members and knows no one is out to kill him anymore. '''Aruoke remains to this day one of the few men who has NOT messed with Akuma in any sexual way. '''A truely notable feat. Relationship with Deet. At the begging of their relationship Aruoke had a hard time trusting anyone on dollars, because his brother the pedo king put out a hit on him. Deet was one the first to attack Aruoke and the only successful one. Soon after deet and Aruoke became friends and started to warm up. Deet nearly killed Aruoke a 2nd time, even in a hot-tub again, but for some reason she couldn't. After time passed Aruoke grew closer and closer to Deet, eventually he knew that deet was the one for him and that they were inseperable. Aruoke summed up his courage and proposed to Deet on 8-24-10 though. They went from Murder to Marriage. The wedding took place on September 12th. http://dollarschat.wikia.com/wiki/Deru_wedding Aruoke's Pocket Fang_regalia.jpg|Regalia given to the Fang King! 87_Target.jpg|Aruokes gun "luck shot" he never missed with it. yellow_magic_teapot_big.jpg|The tea is bottomless! Golden Gun.jpg|James Bond gave Aru his gun. 280px-Kanon_AT.jpg|Aruoke's guitar used to help tune Deet. He also plays sweet sounds with it. Aruoke often carries these items on his person at all times. -Green Tea -Guitar Tuner -Magic bottomless tea kettle -.9mm Pistol (lucky shot) -Golden Gun (james bond let him hold it) -Fang regalia Ablities * Aru Flee - Ablity to get out of any sticky situation *Aru Vanish - Ability to escape when tied up. *Deadly Aim - He cant miss! *His Fangs - only when wearing the regalia Category:Users